


【Psycho-Pass】【槙藤】Le Confessional

by kurobaraian



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobaraian/pseuds/kurobaraian
Summary: ※免罪组※略神棍（？）以上，OK？





	【Psycho-Pass】【槙藤】Le Confessional

那是在扇岛也极少见到的颓败的风景。

外墙上爬满着的枫藤遮掩去建筑昔日的光辉，光秃秃的枯枝蜿蜒着将萧瑟伸展到了这座小教堂的每一个角落。绘有宗教故事的彩绘玻璃窗不知被谁、在何时敲坏了一大块，深秋的寒意从豁开的裂口中灌入室内。

“所以呢？”槙岛圣护饶有兴致地打量着身处的环境，像是漫不经心般地随口问道。

“什么？”藤间幸三郎的声音柔和而平稳，他微微侧着头，朝着并未看向自己的青年眨了眨眼睛——这样的动作由他做来并不令人觉得违和，却仍不免显得过于俏皮了一些。

“我以前就说过吧？你是那种对目标以外的东西全然不在意的类型。”槙岛的视线落定在彩绘玻璃上，像是在解读图案上的故事。他仔细地观察着，直至将玻璃上的每一个细节都看了个遍，才慢慢转过身将，探究的视线转到了藤间身上，“所以我很好奇，今天你的目标是什么。”

“是啊，是什么呢。”藤间垂下头，露出了淡淡的微笑，重复了一次槙岛的话语。透过玻璃投射下来的光芒洒落在他的发间，晕染出异常温暖的温暖色调。在深秋那和煦的阳光下，藤间的侧脸轮廓仿佛更加柔和了。他那微微上扬起的唇角予人以温柔的印象，低垂下的眼帘微微扇动着，金色的光芒落在他的睫毛上。

槙岛用堪称热切的视线注视着藤间的微笑，但一如既往地，这一次他也没能从这抹微笑中读出任何内容——而正是这一事实，使他对名为“藤间幸三郎”的男人着迷。

拥有端丽容貌的青年并不看重他人的外表，比起那些看得到的东西来，槙岛圣护原本便对看不到的部分更感兴趣。在大部分时候，姣好的长相对他的吸引力甚至比不上罕见的泥土，或美味的蛋糕。但这并不影响他欣赏藤间的容貌。他必须承认，对于那个思考成迷的俊美男人，他抱有着近乎迷恋的兴趣。

藤间并未回应槙岛的眼神。他注视着自己的指尖，像是正转动着一支看不见的钢笔般极富规律的把玩着自己的手指。仿佛陷入到了自己的思绪，他在深秋的空气里沉默着，在过了大约一分钟以后，再度开了口：“这里是哪里，圣护君应该知道吧。”

“啊，在许多书里看到过关于这里的描述——教堂，没错吧？”

真不愧是圣护君。这样由衷赞扬着的藤间，微笑着走到设立在前方的半人高的圆形祭坛边。废置多年的这个教堂当然不会有人来更换鲜花，七歪八倒在祭坛内的枯朽到近乎焦黑的花枝不知已在此存在了多久。

藤间伸出手去触碰那兀立在其中的枯朽枝干，似乎并不担心手被弄脏。他从指腹处感受到粗糙的质感，随即早已脆化的枝干无声地断裂开，掉落到地上。

“真可惜，那曾是非常美丽的花呢。”用平淡地听不出丝毫惋惜的声音这样说道，藤间再未看向那些枯枝一眼，“紫色的，代表着思考的，献给 **神** 的花。”

“神……吗？”槙岛附和着他所说的话语，继续着话题。他走到藤间的身边，在离他最近的那排木质长椅上坐了下来。随着这一动作，长椅发出“嘎啦嘎啦”的正在腐朽的声音，白发的青年不以为意地交握着双手，将手肘立在了祷告台上。

“哎，神，上帝……耶稣基督。”藤间转过身，在槙岛的右侧落座。他微微抬起头，看着青年的侧脸，“现在的话这个名字早已经被忘记了吧？虽然说不定在世界的某一个角落，还有着不少记挂着那位名字的人，不过在现在的日本，早已经没有人提起他了吧？”

“谁知道呢。” 交握着手变成合掌的动作，槙岛前倾着身体微侧过脸，他注意到藤间的左眼眼角下有一颗浅褐色的泪痣。

“信仰就是这样有趣的东西，有些时候无坚不摧，有些时候却比玻璃更加易碎。能在漫长的时间中得以延续的，也能在短短数年间便被彻底遗忘了。在名为历史的舞台中谢幕，像是肥皂泡沫一样无声无息地消失掉。”藤间的声音温和而柔软，他停止了了淡然的叙述，转而向槙岛寻求意见，“圣护君觉得呢？”

“我？” 槙岛微微挑高眉毛，他放平支在祈祷台上的双手，饶有兴味地配合着藤间的话题，“我倒是认为，脆弱的不是信仰，而是信仰的对象。”

“很有趣。能让我听听圣护君的看法吗？”藤间也将双手放到祈祷台上，支起右臂单手撑着脸颊。

“不坚信着什么就无法活下去，人就是那么一种脆弱的生物，也因此才有了信仰。只要人还活着，信仰便一直存在，但信仰的对象却因为每个个体的不同而不同。只是这些对象并非固定，轻易地就能完成转换。阿拉也好、佛祖也好、耶稣基督也好……再坚定的信仰，在某些特定的条件下，也能轻易改变。”

“轻易改变吗……”藤间似乎赞同地点了点头，喃喃低语道。

“是的，轻易改变。”槙岛重复了一次这个词，“就算是那位先知女神，要是满足了条件的话，轻易地就能将她替换掉了。”

“真是……傲慢的发言呢，圣护君。”藤间微笑着说道。

“是傲慢还是事实，试试看就知道了。”槙岛这样说着，握住了藤间平放在祈祷台上的那只手，“是啊，试试看……比如说，把我变成你的信仰。”

槙岛第一次从藤间的表情中清楚地解读出了情绪。那是惊讶混杂着期待，这样的情绪显而易见地反映在他睁大的眼睛，和凝固在唇边的笑容中。

真有趣。槙岛观察着藤间的表情，这样想到。

当然，像谜题一样难以看懂是藤间所有的、最吸引他的本质之一；但正是因为如此，这样的人偶尔在自己的面前露出这种能被看透的表情，才让他觉得更为有趣。

“玩笑就开到这里吧，圣护君。”淡然的微笑重新回到了藤间的脸上，他并没有抽回被握住的手，而是翻过手掌回握，“虽然很失礼，但我认为圣护君的提议并不具备实行的价值。先不论这一点是否能达成，退一万步来说，就算成功了对于我们来说也毫无意义。”

“也就是说，信仰是目标以外的东西……是这个意思没错吧？” 槙岛将视线从藤间的脸，转移到握在一起的手上。“但是，真的不想试试看吗？”

 

当槙岛的唇瓣接触到藤间的嘴角的肌肤时，藤间既没有反抗也没有迎合，他非常自然地接受着来自槙岛的亲吻，却又表现得对这一行为毫不关心般的淡然。

藤间的嘴唇很薄，几乎没有血色，也没有什么温度。槙岛耐心地轻轻含吮着，在轻柔的亲吻中为柔软的嘴唇染上了润泽的、薄樱的颜色。

最初的、不带情欲的亲吻在一次次的浅尝即止后逐渐变成了一种挑逗。槙岛的舌头从藤间微微张开的双唇间进入，轻轻扫过他的齿列，丝毫没有遭到反抗地进行了彼此间的第一个深吻。没有得到配合的唇舌的纠缠并没有减少槙岛的兴致，正相反，他将藤间的反应当成了自己的游戏，乐此不疲地尝试着各种让对方不得不回应的小动作。

用舌头卷住对方的舌头，用牙齿轻咬过对方的唇瓣，槙岛抚上藤间的脸，用拇指轻缓地摩挲着眼角下的泪痣。

直到彼此间的呼吸变得急促起来，藤间的反应才由僵硬的漠然变成生涩的回应。贴得极近的两个人感受着属于对方的吐息的温度，在亲吻间分享着相同的空气。在唇舌的嬉戏间，彼此间的温度也仿佛上升了。

“是要通过这样的行为……通过性，变成我的信仰吗？” 槙岛结束了他们的第一个深吻，嘴唇分开的间隙，藤间微微喘息着，尽可能将语调放到平和，这样问道。

“讨厌吗？”槙岛没有回答，他直视着藤间的眼睛反问道。

“虽然只是毫无意义的行为，但并不讨厌。”藤间摇了摇头。在因为深吻而导致的轻度缺氧下，他的眼睛微有些湿润，这使他透露出了一股与往日的禁欲感截然不同的色气，“大概是因为和圣护君在一起的关系吧，也没有觉得这种无意义的行为太浪费时间……是啊，是圣护君的话，试一试也没有关系呢。”

“那可真是，今天我所听到的，最棒的称赞了。” 槙岛微笑着说道，而后一个如同羽毛般轻柔地吻再度落在了藤间的唇边。

对于情事，藤间抱有比普通人更为浅薄的兴趣。在欲望淡薄的他的认知里，不论是亲吻还是情交，如果不是为了达到目的而存在的话就毫无意义。他仅有的几次性事，几乎都是作为达成某些目的手段而进行的，

但是这一次是为了什么呢？藤间试图分析自己这样做的原因，然而唯一能得出的结论就是，这与对方是槙岛圣护有关。

唇瓣与唇瓣的轻触，逐渐变成难舍难分的胶合，藤间幸三郎与槙岛圣护交互着色欲浓厚的亲吻。藤间主动地用舌头描绘着对方的唇形，仿佛这样做就能找到答案一般。

彼此间不断升高的温度使得他们甚至忘却了深秋的寒意，在益发凌乱的吐息间，索求着彼此的嘴唇，攫取着彼此的呼吸。不间断的亲吻极为快速地消耗着两人间的氧气，但即便如此，却仍不愿意将这个吻就此结束。

最终纠缠的唇舌在气喘吁吁中分开，却仍然在两人间牵出了淫靡的银丝。藤间与槙岛并肩坐在长椅上，朝着对方的方向侧过身体，额头抵着额头，几乎是亲密无间地贴近着彼此。藤间有些脱力地朝着槙岛依偎过去，右手贴在对方心脏的位置，左手抓紧了他的外套的衣角。

像是拥抱一般，槙岛的手从藤间的脸庞，下滑到他的颈间，另一只手环到了藤间的腰上。他轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，压低的声音像是一种诱惑，说出的话语却更像是一种规诫：“你已经做好了继续下去的心理准备了吗？”

藤间微微仰起头，用一个吻代替了回答。

当外套被脱下，衬衣被解开，皮肤接触到深秋的寒意时，藤间瑟缩着绞紧了抓着槙岛衣服的手指。他被平放在长椅上，身下垫着槙岛的，和自己的外套，曲起双腿，任由槙岛爱抚着他的身体。

细碎的亲吻从颈间一路缓缓落下，滑过他的锁骨，槙岛将嘴唇贴在他的心脏的位置。

“心跳有些快呢……在紧张吗？”从胸口的位置传来槙岛的声音，那是一种在此之前藤间从未听到过的甘美的语调。

“我好像有些明白你之前会那么说了呢，圣护君。”如同槙岛所做过的那样，藤间也并没有正面回答对方的问题，“就毫无防备地将自己全然交付给另一个人这一点而言，的确不管是信仰还是性，都是一样的呢。”

“你能承认这一点我很高兴，但似乎稍微早了一点。”槙岛支起身体，用那双色素浅淡的眼眸直视着对方，而藤间从那双金色的瞳仁中看到了自己的倒影，“要是你还有所保留的话，大概我就无法成为你的信仰吧。”

藤间轻轻地笑出声来：“要是那样的话，圣护君就先试着让我没有保留好了。”

“你的挑战，我接受了。”槙岛缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，意味深长地说。

 

用身体切实感受那份意味深长是在二十分钟之后。

藤间赤裸着身体，几乎要沦陷在快感之中。他的眼圈微微泛着红，总是平和得近乎漠然的声音现在却带着浓浓的鼻音，柔软得几乎可以用可爱来形容。

槙岛仅仅是敞开了衬衣，俯身在藤间的上方，游刃有余地挑动着对方的感官。因逗弄而挺立的乳尖只要一被触碰，藤间便会无法抑制地从喉间发出低泣般的呻吟；而稍稍对分身加以抚慰的话，藤间则会颤抖着绷紧大腿蜷起脚趾，像是个无助的孩子般望向自己。

不同于平时那个令他捉摸不透的藤间，面前这个会因他任何的细微动作而坦诚地做出反应的藤间，也令他着迷。

藤间紧抿着嘴唇，尽可能地咽回那些呻吟。槙岛那灵巧的手指像是弹奏乐器一般拨弄着他的身体，每一个动作都精准地刺激着他的感官，几乎要逼得他落下生理性的泪水。他拼尽全力试图抓紧脑海中仅存的理智，但最终那颤抖的手指抓住的只有槙岛的手臂。

槙岛不断挑动着他的敏感点，不断地将他推入一波又一波的情欲中。快感在藤间的体内积蓄得越来越多，近乎要超过身体所能承受的临界点。但当藤间盲目地试图寻求解脱时，却又被他堵住了出口。

藤间抓紧了槙岛的手臂，褐色的眼眸里泛着雾气。他喘息着，咬紧了嘴唇，无声地催促着槙岛给予他高潮。对方却对他的需求视若无睹，而是继续重复着挑逗压制挑逗的过程，这几乎要把藤间逼疯。

“圣、护君……”沉浸在欲望中的声音甚至可以用甜腻来形容，藤间压抑着呻吟，唤着槙岛的名字，“请……”

槙岛注视着藤间，用眼神向他示意，表示自己正在听。修长的手指依然不紧不慢地继续着抚慰的动作。他剥开欲望的前端，刺激着最为敏感的部分，却又阻止他射精，这一动作让藤间几乎要颤抖着哭出声来。

藤间高高扬起头，后脑勺在蹭着垫在身体下的外套，毫无保留地露出脆弱的颈项。几乎是用尽了全力，他才从凌乱的吐息中找回了自己的声音：“请……让我高、潮，圣、圣护君。”

“那么，就如你所愿。”槙岛这样说着，终于将藤间的欲望推向了顶点。

在高潮的余韵中，藤间大口大口地喘息着。因过度的快感而昏昏沉沉的大脑在好几分钟后才恢复了运作。

槙岛似笑非笑地看着他，俯下身搂住他的腰，想要帮助因射精而身体虚软的藤间重新坐起来：“感觉还好吗？”

回答他的是藤间的拥抱。

后续的发展则脱离了槙岛的控制，正如藤间将理智抛到了九霄云外一般。

亲吻，爱抚，抱拥。不知从何时开始，两人间的空气都仿佛粘稠了起来，湿哒哒的满是情欲的味道。

几乎没有润滑的扩张进行不太顺利，被异物进入的疼痛和不适使藤间微微皱起了眉头，却并没有因此而退却。他配合着对方的对方放松身体，尽可能接受槙岛所给予的一切感触——不管是欢愉还是痛楚。

都已经没有了余裕的两个人不再继续对话，沉默地进行着情事。

槙岛的侵入让藤间不受控制地发出了呻吟。无限贴近的身体似乎将彼此的感受也连接在了一起，他甚至能从身体连接的部分感受到对方的脉动。

律动最开始是缓慢的，小幅度的进出在持续了一段时间后逐渐变得大胆起来，亲昵的小动作也随之增加了。相扣的十指，相抵的额头，甘美而轻柔的吻。

就像是绵长而柔和的亲吻一般，这场心血来潮的性事也是柔软和温和的。体贴着彼此感受的两个人如同交往了多年的、最亲密的情人一般契合，在如同细雨般柔和的性爱中，一同攀上了高潮。

藤间喘息着，被槙岛搂在了怀中。他们依靠着彼此，在情事之后的满足感中，等着呼吸和情绪的平复。

而后他们交换了一次无比亲昵的，丝毫不带情欲的长吻。

 

“ Le Confessional，告解。”异国的文字藉由藤间之口发音精准地说了出来，随即又用日文将这个词重复了一次，“在过去，如果犯下什么罪过的话，人们就会在这里进行名为‘告解’的倾诉。”

藤间蜷着腿将自己裹在槙岛的外套中。要不是脸上还留有异于平日的红晕，从平静的表情中已经完全看不出情欲的痕迹了。

槙岛坐在他的身边，安静地倾听着。

藤间仰起头，将视线落在了槙岛刚进到这里时审视过的彩绘玻璃上。在他眼中泛着的雾气还没有完全退去，略显凌乱的头发也使得他予人的形象更形柔和。他用他那柔软的声音继续着话语：“他们会在这里毫无保留地对着一个陌生人坦然地诉说自己做错的事和犯下的罪，不管是偷窃、强盗、还是杀戮……因为神说过，只要进行告解，将自己的罪恶向神坦白出来，那么他的灵魂就是无罪的。”

“但偶尔也有对此毫不理会，甚至以身试罪的人。”藤间转过头，直视着槙岛那双色素浅淡的眼睛，“天神什么的从最开始就不存在，不然为什么当圣洁善良、慈悲美丽的你遭受那些痛苦时，他不出现呢？那么，就让我来完成那些莫须有的罪名吧，有辱圣名也好，亵渎神明也好，他们所加诸给你的罪，由我亲手来实现。万一要是那位天神知晓了我的罪行，并亲手降下责罚的话，我将甘之如饴。”

“吉尔·德·雷，传说中的蓝胡子。直到最后为止，惩罚了他的仍然不是上帝，而是法律……玻璃上画着的就是他的故事吗？”槙岛饶有兴致地再度看向了彩绘的玻璃。

藤间点了点头：“比起虚无缥缈的神来，大概那位美丽勇敢的少女，更能成为他的信仰吧。所以现在的那位先知，也轻易便坐上了那个位置。”

“但正是那位女神，放任你我这样的犯罪者逍遥法外，却把什么罪过都没有小孩子关在设施里哦。这么看来她所做的事情也许更为过分吧？”

“大概是吧……”藤间放下双腿，恢复到正常的坐姿，“所以身为犯罪者的我们，更不能辜负那位女神的好意了。”

“是啊。”槙岛站起身来，对藤间伸出了手，转换了话题，“已经没关系了吧？能站得起来吗？”

“恩，没有关系了。”藤间回握住槙岛伸过来的手，借力站起身来。浑身上下的酸痛感或许短时间内都不会消失了，身体深处被挖掘的不适也依然残留在双腿间。但不知为什么，某种难以言喻的奇特的满足感却从他的胸腔心脏的位置慢慢滋长起来。

“走吧。”槙岛没有放开藤间的手，而是握得更紧了一些。

藤间点了点头，没有回答，跟随着槙岛的步伐一同朝着教堂外走去。他悄悄地没有被握住的那只手贴到心脏的位置，好像那里真有什么在生长一样。

他几不可闻地叹了口气，调整了一下被握住的那只手的姿势，与槙岛十指交握。

是的，说不定真的东西在生长——比如说，由槙岛所种下的信仰。

 

——End——


End file.
